


Hi "Cool in college", I'm alone

by Veraki



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, He's not a dick like Jeremy (I'm looking at you), He's still tries to be a good friend, Jeremy is being stupid, M/M, Michael has a crush on Jeremy for a long time, Michael tries to be happy, Moving On, Voices in head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraki/pseuds/Veraki
Summary: It's time for college... or university. It's also time to grow up. Time to think about your future. Time to become adult.Jeremy and Michael don't go to same school after high school. There's an hour long distance between them that should not be that big of a problem... right? But what if Michael tries to move on from his crush and actually is cool in college? There's also a surprise guest in Jeremy's head.





	1. Few Notes

Hello in my next fanfic! :3 This time for boyf riends ^^

Heere's my cover :3  
https://veraki01.tumblr.com/post/164462616545/cover-for-my-boyf-riends-fanfiction-hi-cool-in

Few notes:  
-English is not my first language so they may be some mistakes. I deeply apologize for them and if you want to correct me please do ^^  
-I don't live in America where the story is told. I don't know how college or university works :') But I'm trying my best XD  
-Comments and kudos melt my heart, I would be very thankful for them! :)


	2. Time to Grow Up

It was a hot and sunny day in New Jersey. Two boys were sitting on basement floor with fan working, cold drinks in fridge and just boxers and t-shirts on. Their bodies were slightly bent over a white envelope between them. Their eyes were looking at it, no words coming out of neither of their mouths. It was a simple letter that could mean so much for one… or maybe both of them. Neat letters were standing out, with their orange and black colors, on white background. Jeremy’s eyes scanned these words and a logo next to them many time. Princeton University. Not only in last 10 minutes of staring at it but even before. When he looked through colleges Michael would like. He looked up at his friends. Michael looked paler than usually and sweat was pouring down his skin. It wasn’t only thanks to heat. His hand slowly rose up to his mouth and he has bitten his nails a little. Jeremy could tell Michael was extremely nervous and so was he, really. He already got his respond from Kean University. He got into Theatre Conservatory together with Christine, his girlfriend. He couldn’t imagine the better scenario but… there still was Michael. Jeremy didn’t want to be selfish, he knew that boy deserved to be in a good college. Micha was clever, nice and hard-working even if he would never say that about himself. But Jeremy would miss his best friends, his Player 2. That’s why he convinced Michael to apply to this college. It was few months ago.

***

Michael pressed buttons quickly killing one zombie after another. He had his tongue out a little, focused on the video game. Pixel, red heart on other side of the screen just flickered and disappeared. Jeremy’s character just lost another life. Michael noticed the boy seemed a little off since they got home back from school. He’ll talk about him with it when they die because he didn’t think they’ll be able to finish the level. One swing of the axe at the zombie from right another at the monster from left and… Game paused? Michael looked surprised at the screen and then his gaze turned to Jeremy.

“What’s wrong Jere?” asked Michael concerned. He furrowed his brows and looked at his friend.

Jeremy was playing with his cardigan, not looking back. 

“I think we need to talk Michael,” he said calmly.

Michael’s heart rate quickened and he hold his breath. “We need to talk” was never a good sign. Was it squip again? Did something happened with his dad? Did he had problem  
with… Michael?

“What about JereBear?” his voice came out small.

Jeremy’s gaze turned to him immediately and he laughed softly.

“Don’t get all stressed man, it’s nothing bad,” Michael’s tensed up muscles relaxed. “I think we should talk about school.”

Tanned boy gulped. He knew where it was going and he didn’t like it. He wanted to go back to slaying zombies. A light-hearted laugh escaped his mouth instead.

“Do you have problems with math again dude? I’m always ready to help you!” he grinned getting a glare instead.

“I wasn’t talking about high school.”

Michael’s smile slowly faded away.

“I know. What is there to talk about? We go to the same school, probably Kean Uni ‘cause it’s close and pretty good.”

Kean University was indeed very close from boys’ houses on Jerome Avenue. Even closer than their high-school (which still was only few minutes away). Few streets farther there was a 7 Eleven where Michael was always getting his slushy while Jeremy rummaged through sweets section. A perfect neighborhood where everything was close. Why change anything?

“No Michael, I’M going to Kean University. I…” Jeremy looked away. “I was thinking about it for a really long time. Micha you’re clever, great at math and with computers. I don’t think you should waste your potential just… because of me.”

Tanned boy grabbed the others arm making him face him.

“I don’t waste anything because of you Jeremy. You’re much more important to me than my education,” his brown eyes scanned Jeremy’s face. 

Since the squipcident (what a great name Jeremy) the pale boy was even more insecure about himself. He was doubting his person all the time and couldn’t accept the fact that Michael forgave him for everything. Of course he did. How could he not, after 13 years of friendship and 6 years of having a crush on this awkward boy. This one Jeremy didn’t know about of course.

“I know that I am! Or I hope so at least,” the last part boy added quietly. “And you are for me too! But… Michael. We’re growing up. We can be friends and we can hang out but we can’t be together our whole lives. At some point we have to go to different school or job or… family.”

Michael let go of others arm. Different families. He knew his dream wouldn’t happen. Jeremy was going out with Christine now and he was very happy. It just hits you when someone tells it directly. Maybe he really should stop acting like this and think about his future. Does he really want to be a third wheel in Jeremy-Christine relationship for his whole life? Maybe he should just… move on. From a stupid kid crush. 

“Okay… What school did you have in mind?”

Jeremy looked at him surprised. He probably didn’t expect for this talk to go this easy.

“Ah, well, um… Princeton. I think you should apply to Princeton University”

If Michael had been drinking something now, he would spit it. 

“Princeton?! I think you’re overestimating me a little buddy.” 

“It’s close! An hour ride, not that bad. And it’s good.”

“Yeah that’s the point Jeremy! It’s too good! There’s no way I’ll ever get there.”

Michael surprised both of them by saying that last sentence in quiet, sad voice. Pale hand captured the tanned one and when Michael looked up a reassuring smile greeted him.

“Would it hurt to try? If they won’t accept you then you’ll go to school with me.”

“So we’re back where we started, I’m going with you.”

Michael grinned and Jeremy rolled his eyes while smiling.

“No, because you will get accepted”

And the rest of the day was them playing Apocalypse of The Damned, laughing and fooling around. Just like when they were kids.

***

“I should just open it. It doesn’t matter anyways, right? School is school. I probably didn’t get accepted so whatever.”

His friend’s babbling brought him back to reality. Jeremy took the latter from floor and started quickly opening it.

“That’s it. There’s no point in what ifs. Let’s just read this baby.”

“No! I’m not ready yet,” Michael protested but didn’t actually move to stop his friend.

Pale boy ripped the envelope open and took the paper out. He read through it few times being silent.

“Said so, I’m not good enough,” Michael’s voice cracked in the middle of sentence, something almost never happened. He tried hiding it by coughing.

Jeremy looked at him. His chocolate eyes started filling with tears and he was biting his lips, looking away from the person in front of me. Jeremy pulled him into a hug and laughed.

“Micha! You’re accepted!”

The boy in Jeremy’s arms froze. Pale boy could feel some of the tears that already left Michael’s eyes on his chick.

“I did it?” he asked in small voice.

Jeremy pulled back and smiled widely wiping away the small droplets from his friend’s skin.

“Of course you did it! I told you, you’re smart!”

Michael’s face slowly started lighting up. He stood up and started jumping around the room happily. He pulled Jeremy up and started spinning with him. That was the Michael Jeremy loved. As a friend, duh. Wide grin, sparkly eyes, his body in movement without a pause. Two dorks were just dancing, screaming and being happy for a while until Michael shouted.

“I have to tell my parents!”

They went upstairs where Michael’s parents were. It was an unusual sight to see them both at home. They worked and traveled a lot so Micha was usually alone, that’s why they could be spending so much time together. It was always impressive for Jeremy how well Michael took care of himself. Cooking, cleaning and doing homework almost always on time.

“Mum! Dad! I got accepted!” Michael was shouting while climbing the stairs.

Soon the whole Mell family was in one big hug, his parents congratulating him and telling him how proud they were of their son. Jeremy was standing at the side feeling a little out of place. 

Even if always busy Michael’s parents were awesome. They loved his son and were chill about everything. Micha had no problem in outing himself out to his parents, they never were angry if he got a bad note, they trusted him and were supportive whatever path their son would choose. Jeremy was jealous of this family. But that’s normal probably. Grass is always greener on the other side. Michael was often telling him how he was jealous of Jeremy’s dad being home and not traveling for weeks.

When Michael finally went back to Jeremy he hugged him one more time.

“Thanks JereBear for encouraging me to do this. You’re the best.”

Jeremy hugged back.

“The best after you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah It's a lot of fun writing this one! ^^  
> If you're a fan of Klance you can check out my Klance fanfic ;) See you soon! ^^


End file.
